My Beginning
by Charmednbuffy2004
Summary: A unique "niece" of Hotch's comes to join the BAU. Started out as a One-shot, but has progressed.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: No copyright infringement intended. All recognizable characters belong to their makers, I only own what comes from my own crazy mind._

Knowledge is power. Everyone knows this, what everyone doesn't realize is that too much knowledge is annoying. My name is Victoria Wilson, but everyone calls me Tori, and I have something called hyperthymesia. Some look at it as a "disability" while others look at it as a "gift" to me it is both. I remember everything, and when I say everything, I do mean everything. You could ask me about any day in my life and I could tell you what I was wearing, what I ate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and anything else that may have happened that day. I can't forget anything. No matter how hard I try, I remember EVERYTHING!

Due to my condition, I was exceptional in school. I am not saying this to brag, I am simply stating a fact. I graduated high school at 14 and graduated college with a PhD in criminal psychology at 19. I could have graduated sooner, but they require certain amounts of "outside experience" which I couldn't really speed up. During my teenage years, I learned the craft of cyber hacking. I learned how to hack into any database or mainframe in the world. The FBI, CIA, NSA, even Starbucks…did you know they add nutmeg to their coffee? Had I been older and more mature, I never would have been caught, but seeing as I was a teenager I did some stupid things. I decided to send e-mails from the director of the NSA to all of the employees stating that I (Director Alexander) had a secret love for red gummy bears. Now, this may seem foolish, and it was, but at the time, I found it amusing. It wasn't so amusing when the NSA came to my door 8 days later to arrest me. At the time I was only 13 years old, and, needless to say, they were surprised. Instead of being arrested, I was questioned and eventually offered a job with the government. I accepted the position to help with the network defenses of the one and only US of A. I was bored out of my mind, but they paid me and paid for college, so I dealt with it.

Now that I have a doctorate, I decided to apply to the FBI. I want to work in the Behavioral Analysis Unit with my "Uncle" Aaron Hotchner. I have known Aaron for many years, pretty much since I started working with the government, as he was the one who interviewed me. We have kept in touch over the years and I have adopted him as my Uncle. Working with the BAU and my uncle has been my dream since I was 15, and I haven't let anything stand in my way.

Due to my clearance level and my history with the government, I quickly went through FBI training at Quantico and soon I was applying for a position with the BAU, under a pseudonym so there would be no rumors of nepotism. Not even Uncle Aaron knows that I am applying. If he did, he would never let me in. "You don't need to see this ugly side of the world, Tori" is what he would tell me. He thinks I need to be protected from the things he sees every day, but this is my dream and I want to show him that I can do this job.

My e-mail just pinged – I got the job!

* * *

Walking into the bullpen of the BAU is like walking into a bee hive. There is a low hum from all the worker bees talking and doing their jobs. It is overwhelming, but I straighten up, put on my most confident expression, and begin my walk to Uncle Aaron's office. Looking through is window as I walk up, I see him hunched over his desk hard at work. I confidently knock on the door.

"Enter" I hear through the closed door.

I open the door and walk in with my transfer orders in my hand. Uncle Aaron looks up, surprised but happy to see me.

"Well, this is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" He asks me as he walks around the desk to give me a hug.

After releasing each other from the hug, I nervously reply "I'm here to start my new job." I hand him my transfer orders. His face is filled with confusion as he looks through the file I have just handed him until clarity fills his face. It is quickly replaced by irritation.

"Before you get mad –" I begin.

"Before? I am already mad!" he responds.

"I know, but please at least hear me out?" I beg, giving him my puppy dog eyes that he can never say no to.

"Fine." He abruptly replies.

"I know that you didn't want me working with the BAU and I knew you would throw out my request as soon as you saw my name, so I applied under a pseudonym. You picked me because I was the best candidate for the job and you know it. At least let me try. I promise that if it becomes too much, I will quit immediately." I quickly spit out, hoping that he will listen to reason.

"How many times did you practice that speech?" He questions.

Shyly I reply, "32 times." I give him a weak smile.

He quietly walks back to his seat behind his desk while motioning for me to sit across from him in one of his visitor's chairs. Quickly, I sit and wait (im)patiently for him to speak. He is silent for almost 5 minutes and I am starting to get antsy.

"Okay" he finally says.

"Okay?" I respond, surprised.

"Yes, okay, you can join the team, but on a conditional basis. I will be keeping a close eye on you and I want you to come to me with any concerns you have. You have to promise me that you will stop if it becomes too much." He demands.

"Totally!" I respond excitedly. He gives me a look and I calmly say, "I mean, of course. Those conditions are very acceptable." He rolls his eyes at my obvious sucking up attempt. "Thank you so much Uncle Aaron!" I rush around his desk to give him a huge hug.

I see his slight smile out of the corner of my eye as we hug. He clears his throat as he stands up and says, "Well, I guess this means that I need to introduce you to the team." I give him a big smile as we walk out of his office and back into the bullpen where I will meet my new teammates.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the bullpen, I felt like I was walking towards the scariest, most exciting thing I had ever experienced. I saw the faces of my new teammates huddled together around what I assumed was the desk of the _very_ good looking black man. In taking it all in, I saw a beautiful blonde woman who had a motherly way about her, the good looking black man who seemed like a bit of a player, a quirky looking red head that seemed very bubbly and looked like she could befriend anyone, a dark haired woman who seemed to be pretty new to the team as she wasn't completely comfortable around everyone else yet, a nice looking older gentlemen compared to the others who I recognized as David Rossi, the man, the myth, the legend. The final person that I noticed appeared to be the youngest of the group, and also the cutest. He was standing, and like the others, he was, unsuccessfully, trying to not stare at me. There was something about him that seemed to enrapture me, but I would worry about that later, right now I needed to focus on what Uncle Aaron was saying.

"Everyone, as I am sure you have already noticed, this young woman beside me is a very close friend. As of now, she is currently on the team, and I hope that you will all forgive her for her relationship with me and treat her as normally as possible." He said in a sarcastic way, while subtly rolling his eyes. "Tori, this is agents Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Kate Callahan, David Rossi, and Dr. Spencer Reid, your new teammates. Guys, this is Victoria Wilson."

"Tori, please," I requested, I despised being called Victoria and Uncle Aaron knew it. "Agent Rossi, it is a pleasure to meet you, I have read all of your books and you are quite the legend around the alphabet."

Rossi laughs, "I'm sorry, the alphabet?"

"Yeah, you know, the FBI, CIA, NSA, for some reason our government loves their acronyms." I reply rolling my eyes. Everyone gets a good chuckle out of that one, even Uncle Aaron.

"Well, I suppose it is an honor to be so well known," laughs Rossi.

"I guess your reputation precedes you once again, Rossi. You seem to have fans everywhere," Derek comments with a smirk. Rossi gives him a look that clearly says "shut up".

At this point, Uncle Aaron squeezes my shoulder in reassurance and takes his leave to go back to his office.

Just as Uncle Aaron leaves, the bubbly red head, Penelope, comes forward and startles me by giving me a huge hug, "Welcome to the team," she states, "You are just going to love it here." She pulls back with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen. "I'm Penelope, but most people call me Garcia, were kinda on a last name type thing here, well all except for JJ, but you can call me Penelope or Garcia, your choice." I laugh as she seems to continue rambling on, she seems like me when I get word vomit and just can't quit talking, though I have a feeling that she is like this all the time.

"Hi, Penelope, it is really great to meet you, I've heard so much about you all from Uncle Aaron." I respond.

" _Uncle_ Aaron?" Derek questions, looking very confused.

"Oh, he isn't really my uncle, but I have known him since I was a young teenager and I kind of adopted him without his permission. I've grown on him I think, though."

"Okay," Derek draws out, "Well anyway, welcome to the team, like Hotch said, I'm Derek Morgan." He reaches out his hand for me and we shake. "You said your name is Tori?"

"Nice to meet you Derek," I reply. "And yes, my name is Tori, I'm not really into the whole last name thing, so if you guys don't mind, I'll just call you by your first names."

"That is fine with me," Kate voices, as she gives me a small wave, "I always feel kind of strange when I hear someone call me by just my last name anyway," she laughs.

Jennifer speaks up stating, "I'm only called Jennifer if I am in trouble, so everyone calls me JJ." She softens the comment with a sweet smile.

"Well then, it is nice to meet you JJ," I smile back at her. I turn to the only person who hasn't spoken, Dr. Spencer Reid. "It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Reid, I have read all of your articles and there are many things that I would love to discuss with you if you have the time."

"Uh…please call me Spencer, and of course, I would love to talk to you about anything," he blushes cutely.

Before I can respond Uncle Aaron steps out of his office and addresses us, "We've got a case."

As soon as those words are out of his mouth, it seems like a fire has been lit under everyone as they all stand and head to a room upstairs.

"You coming, Tori?" Derek questions with a smirk.

"Of course," I quickly follow behind everyone else toward a large room with a table that can sit at least 10 people and 3 TV/computer screens hanging on the wall. In front of 6 of the chairs is a tablet and a note pad while in front of one chair there is a file with a note pad. We all take seats around the table and I notice, with a questioning look, that Spencer takes the seat with the hard copy file in front of it.

"Reid prefers a hard copy instead of a tablet," Derek says. Spencer blushes and ducks his head, though we all know that Derek was not trying to embarrass him, just trying to answer my unasked question.

"I get that, sometimes it is nice to go back to basics," I smile at Spencer as he glances at me.

I notice that Penelope doesn't sit down; instead, she pulls a tablet from a side table and stands in front of the TV's preparing to get us all up to speed on our new case. I sit back in my seat knowing that I made the right decision by joining the BAU. I really think I'm going to like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N-I'm not very good at coming up with cases so I will kind of gloss over that part, sorry._

After we have been briefed on our new case, a string of dead teenagers in Sacramento, CA, we head straight to the jet. The flight will take us about 5 hours, when we get closer to our destination, we will begin to discuss the case, but as of right now, we are just hanging out and it seems everyone wants to know all about me. Yippy skippy.

"So, Tori, tell us a little about yourself. Have you spent a lot of time around the government?" Derek asks me.

"Well, I just turned 21 last month, I graduated high school at 14 and had my PhD in criminal psychology by the time I was 19. I started working for the alphabet after I was caught, at the age of 13, by the NSA for doing some "not so legal" things on their intranet, and I have been working with all the different departments since then." I respond.

Time seemed to stop as everyone just stared at me with their mouths hanging open like their jaws had suddenly become unhinged. I heard a quiet laugh and cough behind me and turned to see Uncle Aaron looking at his tablet, grinning. I shot him an evil look that should have burned a hole straight through his head, but alas, I am lacking that super power.

After almost 5 minutes of complete silence in the airplane, I hear Penelope over the webcam, "What?!" followed by a sudden increase in volume around me trying to get me to clarify what I have just said.

"Everybody calm down!" I raise my voice, and almost immediately, there is complete silence once again. "I am willing to answer your questions, but I can't do it when you are all shouting at me at one time," I continue in a more normal voice.

After glancing at each other, they seemed to elect JJ as the speaker for the group, "I guess starting with your education, are you a genius like Reid?"

"I hate that word "genius," I hate comparing myself to others in such a crass way," I gripe mostly to myself. I respond to JJ, "I guess you could consider me a "genius" in layman's terms, but I am different than Reid, no better or worse, just different."

Before I can continue, I am interrupted by Spencer, "Do you have and eidetic memory too? What do you mean when you say you're different? What did you do on the NSA's intranet?"

He doesn't sound upset, just very curious, and glancing around, I notice that everyone else seems to be waiting on my response to his many questions.

"I have a condition called hyperthymesia, basically, I remember everything that has ever happened in my life or that I have read, seen, heard, or smelled. It is practically a superpower, really. I am unable to forget anything, which is what got me through school so fast, I was able to have tutors that gave me textbooks and tests and I just flew through everything. My memory is similar to an eidetic memory but it is a little different, I can read approximately 30,000 words per minute so I can get through boring textbooks pretty fast and remember everything I have read. When it comes to the business with the NSA, let's just say for now that I thought it would be fun to play around with Director Alexander's inter-office emails. He didn't find it quite as funny as I did." Thinking back to my earlier days screwing with Director Alexander, I grin to myself, but back to the situation at hand, "Like I said, when I was 13, the NSA caught me and offered me a job. They offered to pay for any schooling I wanted and pay me a handsome salary as well, so who was I to turn down free education and money for doing something that I enjoyed doing anyway? I was hired by the government to test and construct firewalls in their computer systems along with anything else they needed me to do. Over the years, I have worked with some outside companies in helping them to fortify their security, but I always checked out the company first to make sure they were on the up and up." I release a big sigh after spilling my guts to my new teammates.

"Is this some kind of test?" Questions Derek.

I laugh, "I wish! No, this is my life. Feel free to check me out Penelope, as I know you already are, my handle on the deep web is awesome_sauce4821," I lean toward the webcam to say to Penelope.

"Holy cannoli!" Replies Penelope, " _You're_ the queen bee?"

"I haven't heard that one in a while, but yeah, that is me," I respond with a slight laugh.

Penelope disappears from the screen and raises her voice, "You can't see me, but I am currently bowing to the Queen."

I burst into laughter as she comes back on screen, "Well thank you for your _interesting_ display of reverence, but I don't know that I really warrant such a display from pretty_penny1908. You are a legend in and of yourself, Penelope."

"How did you know that?" Penelope asks me in shock.

"Like you said, I am the queen bee, I know many things," I shrug.

"Sorry to interrupt your geek-out, but what are you guys talking about?" Derek blurts out.

Before I can respond, Penelope jumps in, "Tori is the Queen of the deep web. She knows all and sees all. She is in control of everything and everyone. Anyone who is part of the deep web worships at the altar of awesome_sauce4821! She is like the Yoda of all things cyber," Penelope gushes. "I could die right now and be satisfied knowing that I have met my hero."

"Wow." Everyone seems to respond at once.

"Penelope, you know that I am just as human as you are, right?" I question her.

"No, you are a cyber goddess, but I suppose I could dial down my excitement and try to treat you as normally as possible." Penelope responds with a pout.

"Thank you that would be greatly appreciated." I say as I give her a soft smile.

Looking around the room, I glance at Kate, who I notice has yet to say anything "Is everything okay, Kate?" I question.

She releases a large sigh, "Yeah, I mean, what do you really say to all of this? From what you have told us, you are most likely the smartest person alive, Penelope looks at you as if you are the second coming, and you act like this is no big deal…I'm kind of at a loss here."

After a minute of thought, I respond, "I guess just try to treat me as normally as possible. Other than my extracurricular activities and my weird brain condition, I am just a normal 21 year old woman trying to figure out what I want for my life."

Everyone is silent for a moment before Agent Rossi asks, "So, who wants to play me in a game of chess?"

With that comment, everyone seems to scatter to do their own thing around the plane as I send Agent Rossi a smile, "Thanks Agent Rossi."

"No problem kid, and call me Dave. Now, come over here and let me teach you a few things about the art of chess." Laughing, I join him as we continue our flight in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

We soon arrived in Sacramento and headed straight to the local police department to begin our investigation. When we arrived, we were told that one of the teenagers was found dead while we were on our way. Uncle Aaron told me that, with this being my first case, I would stick close to him in the main offices and observe the way the team worked. I was fine with that arrangement because I wanted to get accustomed to the roles that everyone in the team played. I knew that after my first couple of cases, I would be able to insert myself into the team, but for now, I was content with sitting mostly in the background and study how everyone worked together to solve a case.

The case was explained to us and soon the team was off working the case. Derek, Kate, and JJ went straight to the latest crime scene while Dave and Spencer went to talk to the coroner. Uncle Aaron, who asked me to refer to him as Hotch or Aaron while on a case, and I stayed behind at the station to begin gathering information to conduct a preliminary profile.

After reading through all the files the station had on the cases, I began to see a pattern forming with the victims. All of the victims were social media addicts. It seemed like everything they did, said, or though ended up on Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram, or Twitter, teenagers today seemed to really love their social media.

I approached Hotch and told him about my discovery, "Hotch, I have noticed that all the victims were constantly on social media, describing what they were doing, where they were, and where they were going. It looks like all the victims were abducted at the locations that they mentioned in their social media accounts."

"Good work Tori," Hotch responded. "Call Garcia and see what she can dig up on the victims and if there was anything else they may have had in common."

"I'm on it," I said. I grabbed my cell and immediately called Penelope.

"You have reached Penelope the Great, I know all and see all, what is your request today?" Penelope answered the phone.

Laughing, I said, "Nice greeting. I was calling to see if you have found any connections between our vics yet other than their social media addictions?"

"The only thing that I have found is that they all are around the same age, give a year or so, and, like you said they are social media whores. Other than that, I have been unable to find any link, they are from different parts of the state, went to different schools, don't shop in the same locations, and don't share any doctors or pharmacies, but I will keep digging and I won't stop until I find a connection or I die of old age." She said in a determinate voice.

"Well, let's hope that it doesn't come to that, but it is nice to see your dedication," I stifled a laugh. "Anything you find out, please give me a call."

"You got it sweet cheeks. Garcia out." She said and hung up the phone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and just stared at it with a baffled expression on my face until Hotch approached me, "I can tell from your face that you just got the 'Garcia' experience."

"Yeah," I replied in a stunned voice as I began to shake off my bewilderment, "She is one very interesting person."

"You have no idea," said Hotch. "Has she found anything useful yet?"

"Not really, other than their ages and their fixation on all things social media, they don't seem to have any other connection, but she is still searching."

"She'll find something, she always does," Hotch replied with a confident nod. "Dave and Reid just got back from the morgue and the others should be arriving soon. With the information we have gathered plus the information they have obtained, we should have a profile ASAP."

Once everyone was back at the station, we gathered in the conference room that had been set up as our 'command center' and we were soon able to deliver the profile to all of the local police."

After three days, we were successful in apprehending the suspect and we were able to rescue the other 7 teenagers that had been abducted. Thankfully, there was only one death, but even that was one too many.

We soon arrived back home and split up to go home, paperwork could wait until tomorrow as it was already 11 pm and we were all exhausted.

I was currently staying in a hotel while the house that I purchased was remodeled and updated. It should be complete in a couple of weeks, but for now, I was comfortable staying where I was.

Just as I was about to crash for the night, I received a phone call from Cynthia. Cynthia was my handler from the NSA. We had been working together since I began at the alphabet and over the years, we had become friends. I knew that if she was calling this late though, it was not a friendly call.

"Hey Cyn," I answered my phone, "what's up?"

"We have a problem," she responded in a voice that I knew meant trouble, "Hayes has escaped custody."

"What?!" I practically screamed into the phone, "What do you mean 'he escaped custody'? He is in a maximum security prison!"

Thomas Hayes, one of the worst cyber criminals I have ever had the displeasure of encountering. While working for the alphabet, I helped out in the cyber crimes division and helped stop many criminals with Hayes being one of the worst. He was a serial killer who liked to film his murders and post them on his website, charging people to subscribe in order to watch the killings. We were able to catch him, but only after he killed 10 women. He never showed any remorse for what he had done, it was quite the opposite, he reveled in the pain he caused. As soon as he was caught, he set his sights on me. He swore that he would come find me and make me his. Over the years, he has sent me numerous letters describing his obsession with me and how he plans to torture and kill me. Out of all the criminals that I have helped put away, Hayes is the only one that I have ever been truly afraid of.

Cynthia's voice brought me back to the present, "He was somehow able to deceive the prison doctor into thinking that he had a ruptured appendix and he was immediately sent out to the local hospital for emergency surgery. He was obviously faking and the guards thought that he was sedated so they were not a vigilant as they should have been and he was able to crash the ambulance, kill one guard, and incapacitate the driver and the other guard before making his escape."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and screamed, "Damn it!" After taking a deep breath, I put the phone back to my ear to hear that Cynthia was not quite done with the bad news.

"That's not all Tori," she said in a tone that I knew that the crap was about to hit the fan, "We think he may be coming after you."

"What makes you think that?"

"When the guards searched his cell, they found dozens of pictures of you and about 25 letters that he wrote to you that he obviously never sent."

"What was in the letters?"

"It doesn't matter," she quickly responded. "We just want you to be aware of the situation and on guard in case anything comes up."

"Obviously there was something in the letters that has you concerned Cynthia and I want to know what it is," I demanded.

"Okay, in summary, he outlined everything he is planning on doing to you when he captures you. He was very detailed and it is quite disturbing."

"I want to see copies of the letters," I said.

"I don't think that is a good idea Tori, like I said they were quite disturbing and they will only upset you more."

"Please, Cyn, I need to see the letters so I know what I am going to be facing."

Cynthia went silent before replying, "Fine, I will e-mail them to you, but I really don't think you should look at them."

"I really appreciate it, and I know that you are only trying to protect me, but I need to know." I was so grateful to my friend for trying to protect me.

After another moment of uncomfortable silence, Cynthia said, "You know that this means that we are going to have to inform Aaron about this situation, right?"

With a groan, I replied, "Yeah, I figured that. He is going to go nuts and try to wrap me in bubble wrap, which, in turn, will drive me nuts. I have a feeling that until we catch Hayes my life is going to be turned upside down."

After discussing a few more things with Cynthia, we said our goodbyes and I immediately changed into my pj's. I laid down on my king size bed, but sleep eluded me, just as I knew it would. I had a bad feeling that this situation was going to get much worse before it got better.


End file.
